1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a divider for dividing a wafer and a wafer division method.
2. Description of the Related Art
One way of dividing a wafer, having a plurality of devices such as ICs or LSIs partitioned by scheduled division lines and formed on the front face thereof into individual device chips, is achieved by forming division start points along the scheduled division lines and pressing a cutting blade against the division start points for division along the scheduled division lines (refer, for example, to Japanese Patent Laid-Open No. 2010-135484).